The objective of this proposal is to derive three valid and reliable Spanish-language instruments for use across multiple Hispanic subpopulation groups. This project is a critical first step in a program of research that will focus on the evaluation of diabetes education outcomes for high-risk diverse Hispanic populations. The specific aims of this study are: 1) to derive three Spanish language cultural and linguistic appropriate instruments from their English language versions; 2) determine the grade level readability of the English and Spanish language instruments; and 3) evaluate the psychometric properties of the Spanish language version of the instruments through pilot study. The study will adapt existing English language instruments to Spanish using Cross-Cultural Language Adaptation Methodology (CCLAM) to obtain comparable comprehension and accuracy of terminology to measure linguistic appropriateness and psychometric equivalency to derive evidence based diabetes education outcomes across diverse Hispanic-American subpopulation groups with varying dialects. This method will involved five steps: 1) a linguistic specialist will analyze the Spanish instruments; 2) cognitive interviewing of nine race and ethnically diverse Hispanic subjects; 3) professional interdisciplinary committee to review the English and Spanish language instruments to derive the final version of the Spanish instruments; 4) grade level readability analysis of both language versions; and 5) pilot testing using a sample of Spanish subpopulation subjects with and without diabetes to determine validity and reliability of the Spanish instruments.